A Heart for a Heart
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Taking place after Regina and Zelena's battle in the tower. Regina has intrusted her heart in the safe keeping of a certain blonde saviour who just so happens to be the new found love in her life. Has Regina done the right thing when Emma is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking along main street, the group were all in an incoherent conversation about what had just happened and how they were going to resolve it.

"why are we even discussing this?!"

Upon hearing a shout, the group froze mid sentence and stopped walking to look over at Whale who seemed in quite a rage.

"am I the only one who sees that this is not any of our problems?!" Pointing over at to the former queen, Whale glares. " it's our "dear" madam mayor's!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina takes a breath holding onto Emma's waist for leverage while the blonde had her at the shoulders. Emma looks over at Whale with a glare of her own. " Despite what may or may not of happened in the past, what I've been taught due to recent events is that we are a town..some family.. so we stick together and support one another when needed if you don't like it whale you can leave no one is stopping you!" Looking around at the rest of the people one by one, Emma keeps her glare. " that goes for the rest of you..I don't know if you have noticed but Regina is trying to do what is right just like everyone else to get rid of the witch and it is not her fault that it is her sister. Let me ask you one question. Who started this war in first place and made the witch jealous? Gold"

Looking at each other, Mary Margaret is the first to step forward glancing at Regina before looking at Emma. "lets get to work"

Having left the town to look into their own research, Emma helped a slightly weakened Regina back home placing her onto the couch. Clearly worried, Emma helps her with her jacket and boots. " are you sure your okay?" starting to pump up the cushions she is stopped by a hand taking her arm forcing her to keep still.

" Emma I'm fine..just a little drained I mean she did try and take my heart" Sitting down next to her, Emma continues to inspect on any damage Zelena may of caused. Feeling a hand grasp her own and link, Emma takes a breath calming and looks her replying quietly.

"it's a good job you don't have it" Nodding in agreement, Regina looks down a moment at Emma stroking her arm with her free hand and smiles slightly. Picking up on her tiredness, Emma removes her hand from Regina's arm and strokes the top of her head encouraging the brunette to lay down with her head resting on the blondes lap.

Waiting until Regina has fallen asleep, Emma carefully manages to lift the brunettes head slowly and stand making sure she hasn't woken. Walking out to the kitchen, Emma gets her phone out to call David on any updates.

"I'm sorry Emma we have looked at all curses we can find in the books we have and they all mention different ingredients but not this one"

Rubbing her head, Emma sighs biting her lip. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but we really need gold about now and I mean Rumplestilskin not the lapdog Zelena's parading round town"

Hearing his daughters anguish, David rubs his own head wishing he could do more for her. "we'll keep trying Emma..we are not giving up until she's gone do you hear me?" Leaning against the island, Emma nods to herself in answer." thanks David"

Sitting at the island, Emma nurses a cup of cold coffee looking like she hadn't moved from the spot since calling David last night. Hearing the birds tweet outside, she snaps out of her daze and rubs her eyes suddenly aware of how bright the sun is frowning.

"Miss Swan did you sleep at all last night?" Standing in the kitchen doorway, Regina raises an eyebrow taking in the blonde's tired appearance with her arms crossed. Emma looks over and immediately smiles loving how Regina still uses her full name when she is being bossy.

"a little..it's just something's bugging me and I'm not sure what..it's like I should know something that I don't if that makes sense" Emma stands emptying her cold coffee in the sink and refilling an extra cup for Regina.

Walking over to the island, Regina watches Emma sit back down looking very confused. planting a quick kiss on her forehead, Regina sits next to her. "you do realize the wicked witch of the west is here?" Receiving a not so funny look from Emma, Regina turns to face her looking serious. "okay what do you need to do?"

"research into the farm house?" Emma looks at her grimacing knowing what her reaction is going to be.

"no way" Regina shakes her head abruptly." not happening"

Emma fights her corner explaining. " I know it's dangerous but you've taught me to use my magic and I doubt Zelena will be there as everyone now knows where she was hiding out. Element of surprise seems to be her speciality" Watching Regina continue to shake her head arguing her point, Emma continues. " look I'm not going to be going alone hook will be there"

"hook?!" Regina looks at Emma to see if she is serious and watches her nod. " because that's protection for you a pirate with one hand!"

Emma stands and holds her hands up." I don't even know why I'm defending myself it's not like I'm asking your permission!"

Regina looks up at her and glares. "good because you wouldn't get it anyway!"

Starting to walk towards the kitchen door, Emma waves her hand at her dismissively." well I'm going anyway..if you want me call me"

Sighing, Regina goes to follow her out to the hall giving up. "Emma wait..I just don't want you killed"

Hearing the concern in her voice, Emma turns around taking a breath and takes hold of Regina's arms. "I'm not going anywhere.." Pulling her into a quick hug, they hear the door. Releasing her, Emma notices Regina's little pout and kisses her quickly always finding it hard to stay mad when Regina's vulnerable side surfaces. Opening the door Emma smiles at the person standing there, heading outside she leaves a shocked looking Regina staring at her new found mother. Touching Mary Margaret's shoulder in thanks Emma warns." she's not in the best of moods but look after her" Gaining a nod in return.

"your mother really?!..no wait your pregnant mother?!" Regina eyes widen at Emma to tell her not to leave her alone with her then crosses her arms watching Emma disappear not impressed.

"So Swan what exactly are you looking for?" Hook questions while rummaging through potion bottles and dust filled containers." because I'm sorry to say this love but there is nothing here to help"

"lets check outside there has to be something..anything" Emma demands not wanting to give up on their mission just yet. Heading outside, Emma scans the area.

"see nothing but a well and a ..drain.."Hook stops his sentence looking intrigued at the manhole. Walking over, Hook gestures for Emma to follow interrupting her from looking any further.

"Hook ..it's just a ..hole" Emma peers down into the darkness not really thinking about what it could be.

"if I were you darling I would listen to the dear pirate"

Spinning round, Emma glares at the now present Zelena giving a cackle. Noticing hook approaching the witch, Emma watches as he is sent flying towards the well. Now worried Emma glares back at Zelena before going to throw her hands forward to use the magic she now knows.

Waving her hand up quick, Zelena repels and prevents Emma from doing so freezing her at the same time." seriously what has my sister been teaching you? you should of learnt from the best" referring to herself, Zelena smirks and approaches Emma. "see I now have a problem..I want Regina's heart and I don't have it..so I'm pretty angry right now..and that usually means I need to well release it"

Emma watches her as she comes face to face not being able to move anything except her eyes. Zelena raises an eyebrow. "I want you to give my dear little sis a message from me" Emma glances down eyes widening as Zelena's hand approaches her chest. Zelena grins shoving her hand in and pulling Emma's heart out before leaving the blonde to fall to floor holding her chest. Zelena bends down towards Emma's ear and whispers." heart for a heart you know what you have to do" Zelena stands giving a cackle and disappears in green smoke revealing a now running hook coming towards Emma.

"damn it swan this is not good" Hook grabs Emma under the arms and lifts her up taking her over to the steps sitting her down. Emma blocks out the pain she's feeling and looks at hook clearly not in the mood for state the obvious. Hook sits next to her to support her and takes her phone out of her pocket." I am definitely dead" Hook braces himself making the call to Regina." she's on-"

"Emma?!" Regina calls out appearing in purple smoke and races over to the blonde. "what happened?"

"well your sister came...nasty piece of work that one" Hook answers receiving no response from the former queen as she is too concerned with Emma's wellbeing.

"I'm sorry Regina.." Emma breathes out looking at her. Regina frowns wondering why she is sorry and thinks that maybe Emma gave Zelena the hiding spot of where her heart is kept. " Emma it's ok ..we will find a-" Emma grabs her arm." she took my heart"

Regina looks at them a moment not believing then feels anger take over her. Mirroring the look of her former evil self, Regina looks at Emma sharply stating.

"She's dead"

Author's note: okay you may notice some similarities to the storylines but with a twist and yes as you can clearly see SwanQueen. So both women don't have their hearts! what will Emma do? hand over Regina's heart for her own or will she have some 'magical' idea up her sleeve?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in granny's diner, the majority of the town's residents were in a state of panic taking in what had just happened. Everyone except whale that is. Emma was now sat in a booth gaining her strength back despite her missing heart. Mary Margaret was also sat with her holding her hand for dear life while Regina was pacing and trying to hold her anger at bay for the sake of Emma.

"I'm starting to think that maybe whale is right" David pipes up having stayed quiet, leaning against the booth in which he's wife and daughter were sat. Both women look up at him while Regina stops pacing knowing full well what he is about to say. "Well we are all thinking it she's your sister who wants revenge on you.." Rolling her eyes at the broken record, Regina crosses her arms while Mary Margaret and Emma look in shock as David gets more annoyed and eventually angry. "..so it's your fault all this is happening and now! Now she has my daughters heart!...we figure out a way of getting it back and then you're on your own!" David glares.

"Are you finished?" Regina asks calmly raising an eyebrow. "I know how your feeling ..I get it yes she's my 'sister' but" pointing over at the blonde. "You are not the only one concerned for her wellbeing!"

Walking forward towards her David continues. "You've got a funny way of showing it!" Regina gives him a killer glare and goes to argue more.

"Enough!" Emma quickly stands in between the pair holding her hands to them. "This is not helping the situation here..now I know I shouldn't of gone but I was the one that took the risk it was me not Regina" noticing both parties turn away she puts her hands down sighing." I need air.." Looking at them one more time, Emma heads out the front perching herself on one of the outside tables resting her feet on a chair leaving the diner in silence.

Regina watches Emma walk outside and turns to David. "for your information I have a plan..I know exactly what I need to do"

David looks back at her not responding. Mary Margaret stands holding the table and looks to Regina. "Then do it...please..not for us for her.." Both David and Regina look over at her. Nodding at the pixie haired woman, Regina walks outside to check on Emma.

Sitting herself next to the blonde on table, Regina takes her hand. Finding her cold, she moves her arm around Emma's back pulling her close. "it's going to be okay"

Emma glances over at her with a look of defeat." It is? Because right now it looks like..we're not gonna win"

Regina nods giving her a slight squeeze. "well we can sort one problem for now..if.."

Emma rests her head against the brunettes shoulders and takes hold of her free hand. "if what?"

Looking down a short moment, Regina looks back up and ahead. "If you tell me where it is...where my heart is"

Emma shoots her head up looking at her and gripping her hand. "no...no Regina you are not giving her yours...you can't she will start the curse or kill you!"

Regina nods agreeing. "your parents will figure it out if I do this myself ..maybe I can do a deal with her.."

Emma let's go of her hand not believing what she is hearing. Regina the former evil queen giving up. Getting off the table Emma shakes her head annoyed." Not going to happen..I'm not telling you" Emma turns round and walks back inside. Regina thinks for a moment then disappears in smoke reappearing in her house. Searching through the cabinet, she retrieves a black book.

Back at the diner, Mary Margaret is having a few words with David over his whale speech. "Your nothing like whale why would you say that?"

David looks at her. "Because it's true..he's not here seems like he was right to get out of it". Emma looks between the pair and frowns.

"What's he's deal anyway?...he seems very touchy with the whole wicked witch thing?" Emma asks realising how he constantly wants out and blames Regina and not zelena for the problems caused.

David looks over at his daughter. "you know whale..he's a closed book..all we know is that he tried to bring back the dead in our land"

Skimming through the book that once belonged to her mother, Regina hoped that it would provide some answer in helping their situation. Sighing Regina realizes that Emma may wonder where she has gone if she has noticed that she is no longer outside granny's and closes the book to head out before stopping in her tracks.

"you caught me sis..what can I say..you got the brains I got the...well..you know the saying" Zelena smirks from inside the living room. Regina retreats back looking inside at her sister making herself quite comfy on the couch.

"what now? and what have you done with Emma's heart?" Regina asks sternly not impressed at the invasion of privacy.

"oh come on..you think I'm going to just tell you..and besides Emma knows I told her what she had to do if she wants her precious heart back" smiling Zelena sits back relaxing. "it's up to you to make her see sense..you both know what I want and one little bit of advice sis..I always get what I want..even if it means destroying this sorry town" Giving her a wicked grin Zelena disappears leaving once again an angry looking Regina.

Disappearing herself in smoke and appearing in granny's, Regina walks over to Emma ignoring the shocked gasps at her suddenly appearing and takes her arm pulling her out back. "I NEED my heart"

Emma sighs at Regina still on the topic of exchanging hearts. Regina looks at the stubborn woman. "please Emma listen ..zelena only wants my heart..she was at the house and..."

"did she hurt you?!" Emma interrupts hearing her mention zelena's visit worries the blonde. Regina shakes her head and continues. "she told me that we can exchange mine for yours and that she told you that"

Emma looks guilty and nods." yes ..heart for a heart but I am NOT letting you give her your heart"

Regina sighs." Emma...I need my heart anyway" Hoping that Emma can't see through her lie, Regina continues to explain. " sometimes if a heart is out of a body for too long especially someone which is evil...they could revert back..because they have nothing to feel..I'm already angry and want revenge as it is..please help me stay as Regina and not the evil queen"

Emma looks at her raising an eyebrow knowing she is thinking of anything possible. "they may be true but nice try at the convincing" Emma looks at Regina who has a very pleading look, one again that Emma finds very hard to resist." okay! fine..ill...I'll get you your heart..." Clearly not happy in what she is saying.

Regina gives a sigh of relief taking both her hands. "okay all you need to do is get it..I'll do the rest..despite everything your father is right..she's my sister I'll deal with her" Nodding Emma pulls her into a hug looking uncertain and thinking at the same time.

Having left the towns people at granny's, Emma heads towards the one place she is hoping she can find help. Having told Regina that she was dropping in on her parents, Emma found time to quickly hatch out a plan. Pushing the door open to the deserted building, Emma heads straight to the office and in looking around. "whale?!"

Stepping out from behind the screen, whale looks over rolling his eyes at who is it." if you have come to tell me to help you..think again"

Emma looks at him." well I do need your help and normally I wouldn't like to admit it but..everything is on the line here and why the hell are you so against this?"

Whale looks shifted not expecting the last question and turns away ignoring it." what are you after?" Emma bites her lip noticing the tension. "well...a heart.." Whale frowns looking over. "I'm sorry what?"

"well I know how you helped in the other land to ..bring back to dead or at least try and that you needed hearts and ..Regina told you to help yourself to her collection..I was hoping I could have one.." Emma explains looking at him. Whale nods listening in to what she is saying.

"so you can give it to zelena..". Whale questions looking back at her. " so you can anger her more and kill the whole town?..do you know what she is capable of?" Emma frowns confused at his reaction." well no..but I'm starting to think you do.." Whale sighs and sits against his desk. "yes I do..

Crossing her arms, Emma looks slightly gobsmacked waiting for him to go on. Whale looks down." I knew zelena..before..she was a witch..we..planned a life together..when she first turned green she tried magic to get rid of it but couldn't and then she found me knowing that I was more into science she hoped I could help..then I found out rumplestilskin was involved and her jealously towards Regina was taking over her..I left.."

Emma looks at him completely taken aback and not expecting that to be the answer." then what?"

" the envy inside of her got too much and she..was killed..at least we thought..I spent many a night wishing I could bring her back and at the time wanted to know what her sister was like to that was when I set up a consultation with Regina to bring Daniel back..of course it didn't work" Whale explains looking over at the blonde. " it wasn't on purpose ..but I could see why she was jealous of Regina.."

Emma frowns." jealous?..of being in a loveless marriage to an old man just so that her mother could have the satisfaction of her being queen instead of being with who she loved?"

Whale nods smiling a little." well it worked out for you didn't it..otherwise you wouldn't have her now"

Rubbing her head, Emma looks at him again more serious." please just give me a heart..Regina isn't going to be going near her..it be me..she just doesn't know it yet"

Whale looks at her a moment then nods disappearing to the back and coming back with a box. "only hurt her if you have to"

Emma nods taking the box and walking out. Looking down at the box, Emma prays that it will work.

"Showtime"

Authors note: I took a totally big gamble on the whole whale/zelena deal but I'm hoping I pulled the storyline off as to why he went to Regina and the deal with magic vs. science. hope you enjoy next chapter will be the showdown! ps let me know if you like what I'm doing its much appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting at the breakfast island, Emma counted down the minutes until there was a knock at the door. Hearing the knock on cue, Emma couldn't help but smile at how prompt Regina is. "It's open"

Walking inside, Regina looks over at Emma. "Have you got it?"

Emma rolls her eyes at how demanding she is. "Oh hi Emma how are you doing this morning?". Regina nods a little and walks over." I'm sorry hello Emma". Smiling at her, Emma plants a quick kiss on her. "Hi Regina and not yet you will have it by midday"

Standing up, Emma walks over to the door for her jacket." Actually I..said I would..help David this morning.."

Looking at her Regina frowns. "Can you hear that?"

Emma looks back looking like a deer caught in a headlight. "Hear what?"

Regina looks around confused. "like a..thumping"

Emma quickly stands in front of her. "it's next door..they are redecorating"

Regina looks at her raising an eyebrow. "okay...I'll see you back here at midday"

"Yup" Emma nods and opens the door for her giving a smile as she walks out.

Pacing up and down, Emma waits until it's clear before following the thumping noise to the box in the floorboard. Retrieving it, Emma opens it to check then heads outside herself. Setting herself into her bug, Emma drives back to the farm house unaware that a certain mayor watches her drive off. Regina frowns. "that is not the direction of the sheriff's office.." Walking across the road, Regina checks that it is clear before crouching down and placing a hand on the Tarmac making a light appear following the direction of Emma.

Emma looks around the farm house sighing. Placing her hands on her hip she yells. "Enough games zelena! I have what you want!"

Turning back to the car, Emma freezes feeling a sharp pain. Looking to her left she sees a grinning witch squeezing her heart. "Don't leave just yet I heard you now hand it over!"

Closing her eyes a second, Emma grits her teeth. "mine...first"

Zelena chuckles watching her." You think I'm going to fall for that.."

Trying to straighten herself up, Emma shakes her head. "no I don't..think about last time if I get my heart and don't hand Regina's over you'll kill me"

Zelena thinks it over and looks at Emma's heart releasing it. "true..but I'd make her watch and rumple always said to not break a deal..catch!"

Smirking zelena throws the heart in her direction. "now the box"

Emma looks down at the box opening it holding her own heart in her other hand. Hearing footsteps behind Emma looks over wide eyed seeing Regina. Regina glares feeling betrayed and turns her attention to her sister. Zelena smiles at her. "just in time sis"

Regina looks back to a guilty looking Emma."I'm..sorry..Regina I.." Looking down at her hand the box disappears and reappears in zelena's hand surrounded by green smoke. "so that's...brains...courage and now a heart" taking the heart out the box she holds it up for Regina to see and gives it a squeeze. Realising what she is doing Emma shoots a look as Regina frowns at not feeling pain. Looking over at a worried looking Emma, Regina realises and winces causing zelena to laugh and disappear.

Looking at the spot where zelena was, Regina glances over at Emma. "That wasn't my heart..."

Emma looks down." I know..hopefully she won't find that out until whatever she's doing doesn't work...give us time.."

"No"

Emma looks over at a pissed looking Regina. "no?"

Regina glares at her." Not give us time you are not getting involved...no one else is I've had it with the scheming..it's between zelena and I end of" Regina looks at her a moment and turns to walk away. Emma watches mentally cursing herself. "Regina wait.."

Regina looks over waiting not impressed. "what"

Emma looks down at her heart."I..I..don't know how to put it back.." She mutters quietly looking down. Sighing Regina walks back over and takes it. "it will hurt a second"

Lifting the heart up, Regina feels Emma's hand grab her arm to stop her. "keep it"

Regina looks up at her watching the blonde look back. "Keep it until this is all over and were safe...you have my heart anyway" Emma explains metaphorically gaining a small smile from the mayor before she nods. "Okay...I'll keep it safe..because I'm not having a repeat of what happened"

Emma nods resting her head against Regina's a moment before taking her hand. Regina grips her hand slightly going to walk, looking over at the blonde."I'm still mad at you.." Emma nods sadly." And I'm really sorry ill make it up to you I promise"

Hearing her daughters footsteps coming down the steps from the attic, Mary Margaret bites her lip bracing herself. Emma frowns sitting at the table. "morning and why are you looking at me like that?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head smiling. "nothing are you working with David today?". Emma nods starting to look at a book which causes Mary Margaret to turn back to breakfast. Looking down at the book the blonde frowns. "what the...it's blank..why...". Sighing Emma slams the book shut and heads out leaving Mary Margaret to jump at the door slamming.

Walking straight into the mayor's office, Emma also makes Regina jump as she slams the door making her presence known. Regina looks over from a potion she is making and clearly notices the blonde is not in the best of moods. "what's the matter?" Regina asks going back to the potion peering into the nearby book every known again. Emma steps forward to the table glaring." You tell me".

Regina stops again looking over."I'm sorry I don't quite follow" giving Emma a slight smile knowing full well what the matter is.

"You have put some sort of spell on me so I can't use magic...my spell book was blank..even yours!"lifting the book off the table Emma glares at her.

"Correction dear you can use your magic...your own magic as for spells...potions anything around the subject of research is a no..I told you I am doing this on my own and I knew full well you are not capable of standing back"

"I get it I do that you want to protect everyone to prove that you've redeemed yourself and also so I don't get hurt but you can't do this ..taking away someone's control is what Cora would do"

Hearing Emma's speech, Regina stops and puts the bottle down looking over clearly hurt. Emma looks back and continues.

"And your nothing like her..I thought were suppose to be in this together?"

Regina gives an unbelieving laugh. "in this together? We're you thinking that when you plotted against zelena without my knowing?"

"You were gona give up and give her your heart! At least I gave her different!"

Both women sigh and look at each other a moment before Emma speaks up again."Are we always gona end up fighting?"

Regina shrugs and sighs again before answering.

"It's..what we do best..but we always do it with good intentions even if it is technically wrong"

"Guess were more alike than we thought..not just messed up childhoods"

Regina looks back at the table then Emma.

"Okay..what if we compromise..because whether we like it or not ..bad things are going to keep on coming..there are always going to be obstacles and I know how stubborn you are with wanting to help...from now on..all cards on the table..no sneaking..lies keeping information from one another..we work together. I can't say that ill like it because you could get hurt but-"

"You could get hurt too..and you don't deserve any more pain than what you've been through..like I said what's past is past your Regina.."

Nodding Regina gives a small smile to the blonde and holds her hand out which Emma shakes.

"So what are you working on.."

Emma sits herself on the table and watches Regina go back to the potion.

"Hopefully..a summoning spell.."

"To summon who?"

"Glinda..see if she can help"

Emma nods and thinks. "isn't there a way to get rid of her magic..then she'd be screwed"

Regina looks at her and smiles shaking her head at the use of Emma's language in the sentence. "I have looked into that but it's like ..it's a part of her she has something that is magic.."

"Like a talisman?"

Regina thinks for a moment. "yes...like a talisman..you might be on to something there.."

Emma grins. "see I am useful"

"Never said you weren't dear..okay stand back"

Jumping off the table, Emma follows suit with Regina stepping back as she smashes the potion bottle in front of them revealing an unfamiliar blonde. Emma raises an eyebrow. "Looks like you got glinda"

Regina looks at her frowning." How did you kn...never mind we haven't got long before zelena feels her presence"

Looking back at the smiling witch, Regina starts to explain while Emma stares curiously. "Hold on..how would zelena sense you here?"

The blonde witch looks at her. "We all have the same magic ..we are linked as sisters"

Emma frowns. "Linked?...same magic...talisman..emerald!"

Emma looks at Regina sussing it gaining a confused look from the brunette. " she has the same necklace as glinda but herself is emerald..if we took it off her would she lose her magic?"

Emma looks at glinda again with her question receiving a nod.

"Well yes but I fear that the magic has taken over her too strongly ..she could die"

Regina cuts in."Not a problem she took Emma's heart so we can take hers"

Emma looks over at Regina worried at her cold response.

Author's note: long time sorry! hope you enjoy it seemed to me like a shorter chapter so sorry if it is!


End file.
